


Спросить Саваду Тсунаеши

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Triggers, helpline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Тсуна пошел работать на телефон доверия в надежде, что чужие проблемы отвлекут его от собственных.





	Спросить Саваду Тсунаеши

Тсуна пошел работать на телефон доверия в надежде, что чужие проблемы отвлекут его от собственных.

Звонили часто. Голоса, искажаемые старыми динамиками, казались далеким эхом: кто-то звал на помощь, стоя с накинутой на шею петлей; кто-то, прижимая трубку к уху влажными руками, шептал на грани слышимости о неизбежной кончине, и на заднем плане раздавался статичный больничный шум. Часто звонили школьники, забываясь — всхлипывали и рассказывали дрожащими голосами, как холодно лежать на кафельном полу, и как тепло становится голове, когда из рассеченной кожи начинает сочиться кровь.

Тсунаеши слушал. Отвечал терпеливо, заученными фразами из красочного учебника по психологии, которые отскакивали от зубов. Говорить «повисите на линии» запрещалось: не дай бог, кто-то воспримет это всерьез.

Поначалу хотелось кричать. Вскочить с места, рявкнуть в трубку, чтоб перестали себя накручивать. Сказать, мол, не у тебя одного проблемы, парень, и у многих они куда сложнее: серьезно, пару часов назад тут звонил мальчишка с раком легких, а ты говоришь, что тебе тяжело привыкнуть ко второму ребенку, о чем ты?

Тсуна сжимал зубы на пару секунд, выдыхал и продолжал диалог. Наличие собственных проблем не оправдывает обесценивания чужих, верно ведь?

Верно.

Конечно же, верно.

На исходе двенадцатых суток — шестичасовая смена начинала походить на ад — Тсуна свыкся.

Сменился учебник на тонкую тетрадь: руку во время беседы постоянно хотелось занять чем-то, и Савада, наплевав на правила, чертил себе что-то в тетрадных листах, отвечая складно, легко, так, словно он занимался этим всю жизнь.

По утрам, смотря в зеркало, Тсунаеши хотелось выть: синяки, как прожженные на коже дыры, чернели под опухшими веками. Сон, то приходивший мгновенно, то выжидающий в углу по несколько часов, изматывал. Голоса изматывали. Тсуна говорил, говорил, говорил — и не знал, о чем.

Эта стратегия срабатывала.

Через пару месяцев Тсуна выяснил пару забавных вещей; забавными они, должно быть, казались только ему, и никому больше. Высчитывая время, Савада с уверенностью мог сказать: подростки чаще всего звонят вечером. Иногда они пьяны, иногда — совершенно трезвы. Они стоят на крышах, лежат на рельсах, расслабляются в ванных комнатах (одна девчонка в порыве отчаяния пыталась флиртовать и превратить это все в игру — но Тсуна чувствовал, как дрожит ее голос, и голову мог бы дать на отсечение, что рядом с девчоночьей рукой сейчас примостилось лезвие). Они смеются, плачут, танцуют. Они хотят покончить с собой.

Вернее, конечно, не так.

Они надеются, что их спасут.

Это было применимо, как оказалось позже, не только к подросткам: мужчина далеко за сорок позвонил как-то под вечер, клацая зубами и хрипло хохоча. Доктор сказал, что у него шизофрения, и собрался госпитализировать. Дочь, отбив себе право ухаживать за отцом дома, исчезла в неизвестном направлении несколько недель назад. Мужчина смеялся, клацая зубами, и пытался засунуть дуло ружья себе в рот — вот такое, мать его, семейное счастье, сказал он напоследок и бросил трубку. Тсуна так и не выяснил, что же произошло.

Иногда действительно звонили сумасшедшие: пели песни, рассказывали стихи. Тсуна слушал. Тсуна научился внимательно слушать, не обращая внимания на горящее ухо и сухость в горле (вода заканчивалась слишком быстро).

Как-то звонок раздался под утро — часа в четыре. Голос в динамике был детский, но до странности металлический — не обработка, вовсе нет, просто спокойная, монотонная манера речи. Девочка не представилась, не назвала своего возраста или адреса. Тихо и на удивление четко сказала: останови его, он делает мне больно.

И отключилась.

Через три месяца Тсуна начал понимать, что мир сошел с ума. Первое время вера в людей еще оставалась: то и дело среди звонков проскакивали на удивление приятные люди, носившие свои трагедии под сердцем, как нерожденных детей, и не желавшие с ними расставаться. Кто-то сожалел об утрате близких. Кто-то горевал по питомцам. Кто-то, давясь рыданиями, исповедовался — мог спасти, но не спас, не мог спасти, смотрел, как умирает; Тсуне хотелось верить, что хорошие люди еще существуют.

Мир постепенно сдавал позиции: убийства сменяли суициды, суициды сменяли изнасилования, изнасилования сменяли проблемы в семьях, финансах, на работе… Все это сменялось врачебными ошибками и диагнозами-приговорами, висело над шеями звонивших — а заодно и над шеей Тсунаеши, — как огромный топор.

Прожженные пятна — темные, хронические синяки — перестали казаться чем-то ужасным. В кофейне в паре кварталов от работы делали умопомрачительный кофе: Тсунаеши не смог бы предположить пару лет назад, что сможет пить его в таких количествах.

Работа перестала быть простой практикой в университете, превратившись во что-то личное. Тсуна глотал проблемы, сдавливал их зубами, как пилюли, пока те не превращались в кисло-сладкую муку, слушал, как на том конце провода вновь кто-то плачет — и гладил мысленно по голове, сдаваясь под градом слез.

Учебники, поселившиеся на полках, сменяли друг друга — яркие пятна страниц с расплывающимися строчками текста въедались в мозг не хуже жирных пятен от духов. Тсуна, поглощенный личным безумием, во время диалогов со звонившими переходил с шепота на экспрессивные выкрики, искал подходы, чертил схемы — тетрадь пришлось сменить на толстый блокнот, а единственную ручку — на стаканчик с карандашами.

Тсунаеши слушал, отвечал, проникался проблемами, теряя веру в человечество.

Через полгода его отыскал Реборн.

***

 

Тсуна пошел работать на телефон доверия в надежде, что чужие проблемы отвлекут его от собственных. Вообще-то, это была университетская практика — обязательная, но короткая. Добровольное взваливание чужих забот на собственные плечи приветствовалось, но не навязывалось.

Стратегия, наверное, сработала: долгое время первостепенными задачами для Савады оставались еда, сон, утренний подъем и поход на работу, чередовавшийся с ночными сменами. Была закончена учеба, были заброшены на дальнюю полку собственной головы хобби и планы, жизнь состояла из коротких гудков после брошенной трубки, голосов, искаженных динамиками, и игры в предсказателя: кто позвонит следующим?

Реборн вернул Тсуну на землю: схватил за ухо, приставил пистолет к голове, сообщил лаконично, что дезертирство в мафии не приветствуется — и увел. Тсуна смотрел на телефон, плавно отдаляющийся от него, и думал: кто теперь будет слушать людей, доверившихся ему? Доживут ли они до следующего звонка, или, решившись, все же шагнут с крыши? Что случилось с девочкой, позвонившей в предрассветный час?

Мысли стайками обезумевших птиц бились изнутри о стенки черепа. Реборн предпочитал стучаться в череп снаружи — исключительно пулями.

Проблемы, сдерживаемые стенами из чужого горя, страхов и надежд, обрушились на сознание подобно лавине. Больше не было коротких гудков или просьб о помощи — было только кресло босса и давящая на уши тишина. А еще были приказы — море приказов, то, на чем держалась вся семья: контрабандное и не очень.

Тсунаеши смотрел на эти приказы. Долго, не моргая, пока слезы не закапали из глаз на брюки. Покрутил кольцо на пальце — он отвык от колец. Отыскал телефон, до боли сжимая корпус дрожащими пальцами.

Набрал знакомый номер — может быть, ответит кто-нибудь из коллег, давно работающих там, и узнает его голос. Посмеется, спросит: как тебя к нам занесло, дружище? Или: куда пропал?

И Тсуна ответит: решил отдохнуть. Соврет, конечно же. Просто вслушается в чужие интонации — неравнодушные к чужому горю, не обесценивающие проблемы, спокойные и мягкие, после которых ни смерть не страшна, ни мафия.

Гудок шел за гудком, каждый — непривычно длинный, глубокий, монотонный. Пистолет под ладонью крутился, указывая дулом то на дверь, то на окно, то на горшок с цветком. Гудок шел за гудком.

Никто так и не взял трубку.


End file.
